


Remedy

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Healer Chester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester should have never brought that girl back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

The train wreck leaves him exhausted for days, and it is obvious Brad is barely managing to restrain himself from saying ‘I told you so’. Chester already knows – he’s been warned a thousand times before, but sometimes things happen and you just have to see how far you can push yourself.

He should never have brought that girl back from the dead. But when he healed her parents, how could he leave them to face that? What would their lives be without her? And he knows that they’d have cursed God for sparing them and taking her away.

But it’s been days and he can’t get out of bed. Brad won’t just go the fuck home, either, which is irritating. He brings Chester newspapers with people sick from some new strain of influenza that doctors can’t find a cure for. He brings him print outs from the web of people somewhere in Australia dying of burns after a bush fire. It’s all supposed to inspire him, motivate him to get up and get moving.

The next day, Brad waddles upstairs with a cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. He sits down beside where Chester lays in bed and sets the coffee on the bedside table, the newspapers he fans out across the bed sheets.

“More people are dying,” He says, “from, you know, swine flu.”

“Yeah.”

“How are you feeling today?”

“Not like I can stand a flight to Mexico, if that’s what you’re angling at.”

“Chester – ”

“Stop it, Brad. Okay? Just stop it. I get it. I should have just healed as many people as I could and left that girl to die. I know that. But I didn’t. And this is what has happened. And I’m not the tiniest little bit sorry about that.”

“But people are dying.”

“And they’d be dying if I weren’t around. I’m not spiting anybody here, Brad.”

Brad nods and gathers the newspapers up. He puts the pile on the floor and sits on the edge of the bed. “Doctors are calling it a miracle.”

“Swine flu? That’s a fucked up miracle.”

“No,” Brad smirks, running a hand through his hair, “the girl. Her parents, you healed them first and they knew instantly that she was dead. She wasn’t breathing. And then she was. They’re making an appeal.”

Chester blinks.

“To find you.”

“They didn’t see me.” Chester murmurs, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

“Well the artist’s interpretation looks pretty fucking spot on, if you ask me.”

“Nobody asked you,” Chester snaps, sitting up. “And how come you neglected to tell me about this shit?”

“Because it doesn’t matter.”

No. It doesn’t. If Chester came forward with his hands held high saying, it was me, I did it, I healed the people in the crash, I healed those kids who got sprayed down at their school, I healed the victims of radiation poisoning after a leak at a chemical plant, all of it was me. If he even so much as admitted he knew about any of it he’d become a science experiment.

Or a freak show.

He’s been doing this for years and nobody has batted an eyelid.

Things just fell into place. After a few months Brad became Chester’s manager, organising flights and trains and buses to visit sick or dying people all over the world. And nobody ever knew about it. And maybe he should regret not letting that kid die.

But he doesn’t.

So he says. “No, you’re right.” And goes back to sleep.


End file.
